


Epiphany

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Poetic, balance, creative writing, different style than usual, idk - Freeform, idk its different, not quite abstract, that trope where Adrien has bad luck and mari has good, the universe - Freeform, this is just a drabble, this is kinda just Adrien's inner monologue, usually i write a lot of dialogue, yin and yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Epiphany (n.)A moment of sudden realization or insight....Sometimes, Adrien Agreste has the worst luck. His mom is missing, he never seems to be on time to anything, and he's becoming more and more clumsy with each day.At least he has his friends, and Ladybug to support him.And then he makes some connections, and things seem a little less bleak.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Epiphany also refers to the twelfth day of Christmas, but that's not relevant to this story.

As Adrien Agreste was grabbing his books from his locked, the bell rang.

He was late to class.

Again.

He let out a groan and trudged to class, hoping that Mrs. Bustier would not mark him tardy. It was the third time he had been late to her class that week, and it was only Tuesday.

He had been having the worst luck lately, from ripping his jeans, to taking a sip of vinegar instead of water.

Everything that could go wrong for Adrien did go wrong.

He had slept through his alarm, forgotten to brush his teeth, left home early, and still was late to school. 

The only time that things didn't go wrong was when he was around Ladybug. Around Ladybug, everything seemed normal. Whatever effect she had on him balanced out his chaos and bad luck. 

The only other people he felt like that around were his friends. Nino was calm where Adrien was impulsive. Alya was passionate and had a thirst for justice. Marinette was... wonderful. With all three of them, Adrien felt a balance, similar to Ladybug. 

It was unexplainable, it just felt like home.

When he got to class, Alya was sitting with Nino, Leaving Adrien to sir next to Marinette. 

Marinette was sweet, and cute, but Adrien didn't want to sit next to her, for her own safety. With the week he was having, he felt like he was going to spill something on her or accidentally break something. 

Alya wasn't going to move though, so Adrien took his place in class.

He Sat down next to the everyday Ladybug and began class, hoping for peace.

Surprisingly, class went fairly normal. 

Adrien didn't lose any of his homework, and it was all legible. (There had been a problem earlier in the week with paper getting stuck in the zipper of his backpack and ripped to shreds). He felt like everything was going fine....

Until he walked into the hallway to go to the bathroom, and tripped over his shoelaces, falling on the floor hard.

Ouch. That was going to leave a bruise.

Adrien had horrible luck, but when he sat next to Marinette it disappeared.

Just like Ladybug.

And she always wore her hair in pigtails.

Just like Ladybug. 

Marinette was brave, bold, creative, powerful.

Just like Ladybug.

And she would never love him back.

Just like Ladybug. 

But now, with Marinette, Adrien didn't feel so alone.

Just like Ladybug.

**Author's Note:**

> Look in my defense I never said that this was going to be happy.  
> Let me know what you thought? Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
